The present invention relates generally to quality monitoring activities, and more particularly, the invention relates to a method, system, and storage medium for providing web-based quality assessment, tracking, and reporting services for call monitoring.
Call centers are widely known and utilized in providing customer services such as product/service ordering, product/service information, repairs, billing questions, and troubleshooting. In today's multi-media technology environment, these services are being provided not only by telephone, but electronically through digital media as well. Customers value the flexibility in determining what communications channel they prefer for contacting a call center. Large businesses, particularly global enterprises, often outsource their call centers to one or more third parties who can provide these customer services, freeing up valuable resources for the businesses to focus on their industry.
Call monitoring occurs where a provider of customer services wishes to perform quality control functions in order to train and evaluate customer representatives of the call center and to ensure customer satisfaction. Automated call distribution systems (ACDs) provide the functionality that allows call monitors to listen in on live or recorded calls for monitoring purposes. The call monitor then provides feedback to the call representative or representative supervisor. This feedback is generally performed manually in the form of hand written or typed evaluation forms.
It is clear that such a system for monitoring calls and providing feedback would not be feasible for large global enterprises and businesses that outsource their customer services.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to provide efficient call monitoring services for large businesses that outsource their customer service activities and for global enterprises that require widespread geographic monitoring of customer services.